Topaz
action=edit}} Edit Topaz Starlight Boom is an old member of the Crystal Gems and has been protecting earth with her team for more than 7000 years, since she got out of the kindergarden, she has been training Steven different martial skills.I made her to reflect my personality. Appearance Topaz has light hot pink skin, with graidient pink/violet eyes and strawberry hot pink straight, long hair. Her gem is located on the lower part of her chest. It's pentagonal shaped with a pentagon facet. Debut She wears a red/pink striped straplike top with blue jeans and magenta boots. Current She now wears a strapless pink/violet top with a heart edge cut that has a peach, nonsleeve top part of a tank top on the top with the star symbol on the heart top. She wears a magenta belt and black skinny jeans with dark magenta high heel boots that have white small hearts on the sides. Personality She is a cheerful, king gem with lots of goals. She, like Amethyst, doesn't have a problem in eating or sleeping. She finds it 'fun' like Amethyst. She is care-free and serious sometimes. Like her teamates, Topaz likes them and does the impossible to protect them.She has a very special medical case: she is allergic from love letters and they cause a light rash to appear on her face. I say she is: She is joyful,serious and fun like me, I created her to reflect fun like Amethyst Relationships See the main article Topaz/Relationships History Kindergarden She was not made in the Kindergarden, she was trapped along all the other lost Crystal Gems but only she escaped from the Kindergarden before getting force fused with all the others. She spent nearly 1000 years in the Kindergarden. Abilities Hair blade She has a speicial feature, she can cut objects using her hair, like Amethyst. SuperScream Topaz's power is a superscream which can make enemies sluggish and vulnerable. Her scream can ignore armor. Spin Ball/Dash Like Amethyst, Jasper, Spinel and Diamond, she can spinball too. Stealth Like Tanzanite, she can be unseen for a period of time unoticed. Teleport She can teleport from one place to another when needed. Weaponry Flail One of her favorite weapons is a flail. She uses it to smash stuff. open locked doors and much more... Sword Like Pearl, she is a talented sword fighter. Her sword is similar to Rose Quartz's sword. Moves Distract She can distract a gem by blow kissing making the enemy distracted from battle. Blow Kiss She sends a blow kiss to a team member, making him/her impowered/ more powerful. Plunder She can distract an enemy and steal an item from him/her at the same time. Designs |- ! scope="row" |She wears a black tank top with a yellow star symbol on it, on the edge of the top.Her hair is tied up with a rainbow hairband. She also wears a black miniskirt with dark magenta boots.The boots have white soles and star symbols on the sides. She wears a spiky wristband on her left hand. |} Transformations Quotes See Topaz/Quotes Trivia * She is the second gem to have a pentagonal facet, first being Rose Quartz. ** She is the first to have a pentagonal shaped gem. Gemstone